Forgotten Memories
by ShimoRyu
Summary: Two worlds collide when a young warrior from Ransei has all her memories erased and is thrown into the Melenia Region by a mysterious force. Along side her new-found friends she will embark on a quest in order to find who she is while facing many new challenges and encountering a new enemy along the way. I really can't write a decent summary, sorry! Pokemon Conquest region also.


So this is a story that I was in the process of writing about two years ago. Then I decided that the original idea was going absolutely no where so I changed the characters and concept. Then that version fell flat, but after playing Pokemon Conquest I revisited the original characters of the story with a totally new concept! This is that story...

Sorry, felt that was necessary! Anyway, I feel like I should add that you do not need to have played Conquest to understand this. While I will flash back to Ransei every now and then, it's my concept of Ransei which is completely different from the one in Conquest. Well... Aside from the kingdoms and characters that is. For a second note, this is a heavily OC based story and has a region of my own design. If you don't like that kind of story turn back now while you have the chance. If you do like that kind of story though go ahead and read!

I will say that I have posted the prologue and chapter one in the same chapter and I do hope that's not too confusing...

I'll stop rambling now though. So, without farther ado, let's begin!

* * *

Prologue

Two armies stood against each other. One rode under a dark purple banner with a golden flower-like emblem, and the other army rode under an ice-blue banner with the insignia of a pale purple snowflake. The leader of the purple army was a seriously man dressed in black, gold, and the same shade of purple that was on the banner. The leader of the ice-blue army was a determined looking young woman dressed in white, gold, grey, and a reddish-pink color. Each led their armies from atop a Rapidash, as their most loyal warriors rode next to them. Both of these armies had basically been simply staring one another down for several moments, but then the leaders lowered the swords that they had recently raised as the signal to attack.

The warriors and their partner Pokémon charged toward their enemies blocking, striking, dodging, and attacking against one another. The two leaders had recently gotten off of their Rapidash, and were now charging at each other with their swords at the ready. The purple leader raised his hand as he charged and summoned a Black Rayquaza down from the clouds above. The ice-blue leader simply nodded at a Glaceon who charged forward to fight the legendary dragon. The young leader then glanced towards a warrior dressed in white and wearing a hat with the kanji for love who was coming along with her as backup. The Kadabra that had been at his side teleported to go and aid the Glaceon in her battle.

Both the purple leader and the ice-blue soon clashed in a series of no less twenty-five blocks and attempted strikes. Eventually the two entered a deadlock between their swords that neither of them could seem to break. The white warrior, who was currently fighting against a claw wielding woman in a purple and reddish-pink dress, fired a magic blast from a paper charm in his free hand in an effort to help. The blast struck hard at the point where the two swords met, swiftly knocking the blades from their user's hands. But in an apparent after effect, a blinding blast of white light flashed, and faded seemingly as quickly as it had appeared. The fading revealed that the purple leader was still there, but the ice-blue leader was nowhere to be found. This was a realization that left both armies in a state of pure confusion…

Chapter One

"Frost! Faya! Come quick!" A girl around the age of seventeen shouted. She was wearing a frilly light green and pink dress, her long and messy hair was blonde in color, and she had a Pachirisu at her side. The statement that was shouted was directed to the two people she was currently ruining towards. A young woman around the age of eighteen with very long and neat light brown hair and bangs that almost covered her eyes, who was wearing a long sleeved purple shirt and a pink and light blue striped skirt with a shy-looking Ralts practically hiding behind her, and a black haired man with a scratch-like scar through the skin around his eye about the age of twenty, who was wearing clothes in the colors of black and dark blue, and had a proud looking Snivy sitting on his shoulder.

"This better not be like the last time you called us over, Fern, and you led us into a swarm of Beedrill." The man (Frost) said annoyed while their shy friend (Faya) simply gave a slight nod.

"Trust me Frost when I say that it's nothing like that day at all!" Fern actually looked panicked for once in her life. "There's a girl lying in the grass passed out by Crystalline Lake! I can't tell if she's okay or not so we need to hurry!"

The three of them quickly ran over to the lake where they had first met. As they arrived they saw that it was true that fern was not lying. Lying in the tall grass next to the lake was a girl with long slightly dark brown hair that was tied back into a ponytail with a blue and white ribbon. She was wearing a white t-shirt and a skirt that went to a few inches above the knees with a purple sash. Lying next to her was an Eevee. Frost gently shook her. "Hey, are you alright?" The girl was muttering something groggily as she slowly began to open her eyes. "Hmmm…? Wh- where am I?"

"You're at Crystalline Lake." Frost replied with no more explanation than that. This lake was a place that was well-known to all who lived in this region, so all you say to say to most was the place and they'd know exactly where they were. However, in this situation, that was not the case. "Where?" The girl asked as all three of them looked shocked.

"Crystalline Lake." Frost repeated simply.

"Nearby Emerald Town." Faya added quietly.

"In the Melenia Region." Fern said uncertainly.

"I- I don't know any of those places. At- at least I don't think I do." The girl's dark blue eyes were full of an appearance of lostness as she responded. The three friends glanced at each other, unsure of what to do about this. "Do you know where you're from?" Asked Frost.

"No. I- I'm sorry, but I don't know, or maybe I can't remember…"

"What about your name? Do you know that at least?" Was the next question to be spoken by Frost.

The girl tilted her head in confusion and then after a few brief moments of thought she spoke up. "I'm Nya." She replied then gestured towards the Eevee. "This is Glacier."

"Well then, allow us to introduce ourselves!" Fern practically cheered out. "I'm Fern and this is my partner, Spark!" The little Pachirisu raised a paw in greeting an allowed a few sparks to fly from his cheeks.

The next person to formally introduce their self was Frost. "I'm Frost." He stated simply holding out a hand which Nya shook. "The Snivy here is my partner, Blade." Blade extended a vine similarly to his partner's hand which Nya shook as well.

Then came the last one of the three. Faya walked over to Nya from where she was standing and gave a slight bow. "I-I'm Faya. P-pleased to m-make your acquaintance." Nya gave a gentle smile and nod to the shy girl then looked down when she saw a small light green head peek out from behind Faya. "Oh, I-I forgot to introduce you to my partner. "Th-this is Dawn." The little Ralts gave a shy nod then his back behind her trainer.

Frost then spoke up again. "May this be your formal welcoming into our home of the Melenia Region, Nya."


End file.
